Loud and Proud
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: After a spontaneous call from Sam, Luna finds herself having possibly the greatest day of her life. But what will happen when she learns something about her sister that she would never have guessed?
1. Loud And Proud

**(A/N: before this starts, as the description suggests, this does contain Luaggie. Now, I'm not a Luaggie shipper, and I'm aware of how Benny is the canon love interest for Luan, so I probably won't do another fic with this ship. However, I've had this idea written down for almost a year, and I've decided to do it this month. **

**Also, the story is inspired by art from BoglinAbbey on Deviantart, particularly Coming Out 2 and Pride, so if you're interested, check them out.**

**Last note- while I was writing this, I became aware of what occurred at this year's Motor City Pride, and… quite frankly, I'm disgusted. I did consider whether or not to continue or if I should save this for next year, but I decided not to postpone this, and that no matter what, Pride is a wonderful thing, and no Neo-Nazi f%#*wits will stop that. I might not be explaining that right, but I hope that this doesn't come across as being in bad taste, and if it does, I'm sincerely sorry.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and enjoy!)**

Another Saturday morning in Royal Woods, eight o'clock to be exact, and the majority of the Loud House was still asleep. The sun had not yet risen enough for any of them to be woken by the rays flaring through their windows, and it was a weekend, so the residents were still wrapped up tightly in their beds.

For Luna Loud, however, this doesn't last much longer, as her phone ringing woke her from her slumber. Groaning crankily, she turned over and looked over the edge of her bunk bed which she shared with her next youngest sister Luan. Seeing her phone on the nightstand, she sighed. 'Dang it, who's calling me?' She wondered, before throwing off the covers and sliding down the ladder that let her get into the top bunk. Picking up the phone, she didn't even bother to check the caller ID before answering it and placing it against her ear. "'Ello?"

"**If you ever want to see Mick Swagger again, meet me outside,"** she heard the caller reply, though Luna saw through the fake voice and tiredly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Seriously, Sam? It's eight o'clock in the morning, I'm not up for jokes."

"**Aww, was baby still asleep?"** Sam's giggle did make Luna feel a little better, but she was still knackered. **"What, were you jamming all night again?"**

"Like you've never done that. Anyway, what's up? That needs you to call me at this time."

"**I already told you, meet me outside."**

"Can I at least shower first?"

"**Hmm… I suppose. Just make sure you grab your stuff and put on something a bit warmer than usual, it might get cold later. We leave soon."**

"What do you-" Just like that, Sam hung up, much to Luna's disbelief. "Bugger me sideways."

"Hey, Luna," Luan spoke up, "why wouldn't you make a good box? Because you can't shut up."

Luna rolled her eyes as her roommate turned back over to try and get more sleep. 'Guess I'll go use the bathroom while it's free,' she thought, before heading out of the room. Seeing that the hallway was empty, she sauntered into the bathroom, where she would use the toilet and wash her hands before taking a twelve-ish minute shower, which was about double the amount of time she was normally allowed to- a fact she relished in. After getting out and wrapping a towel around her with another round her hair, she walked out into the slowly filling hallway and went back into her room. She then walked over to her drawers and had a little rummage through. 'Hmm… Nah, not today. Maybe… eh, why not?'

She eventually decided on her usual shirt, but instead of her skirt, put on a purple pair of ripped jeans, and also put a purple hoodie on top of her shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. "Rockin', brah," she said to her reflection, before hearing her phone vibrate. Picking it up, she saw that Sam had messaged her, saying:

_**Blue Streak: get your butt down hear, I don't want to die of old age**_

Luna rolled her eyes before pocketing it, along with her cash stash and headphones. As she headed towards the door to the hallway, she hears Luan sitting up in her bed, and turns to see the comedienne rubbing her own tired eyes. "Morning, dudette," she greeted teasingly.

"Ah, shut up," Luan grumpily replied, to which Luna just shrugged.

"Whatever. Later, sis." Luna then quickly made her way down the stairs and out the front door, where she saw the familiar van of her roadie, Chunk, the burly Brit's head visible through the driver side window. Stood against the side of the van was her girlfriend, Sam Sharp. The blonde girl, while she was mostly wearing the same things that she normally wore, had her jacket closed rather than open. She also had a black backpack on her back, and was wearing a beanie of the same colour as the blue streak in her hair.

"'Bout time you got up, Pixie," Sam teased as she stood up straight, watching Luna walk towards you.

"Yeah, yeah, this coming from the girl that was waking me at eight o'clock on a Saturday," Luna shot back. "So, what's the deal?"

"Thought it'd be cool for us to spend the day together, Lunes."

The brunette put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow at the blonde. "Really? Just hang out?"

"Well, there's more to it than that, but I want that to be a secret. Now, come on, you coming or what?"

Luna shrugged. "Sure, I'm in. I'll pop my Pops a text on the way."

"Great! Come on, let's ride."

Sam led Luna towards the back of the van, where she held the door open. Luna jokingly curtsied at the gesture before hopping in, with Sam following after and shutting the door. "Hey, Chunk," she said to the driver.

"'Ello, Luna, love," he greeted. "How's your folks?"

"They're cool, same as usual. How's your mum?"

"Right as rain, ta." He then looked at Sam. "We all set?"

"Yep! Let's go!" Sam replied, to which Chunk nodded before driving away.

"So," Luna asked as she got her phone out, "what should I tell my 'rents?"

"Just tell them I've surprised you, and that we're heading down to Detroit for the day."

"Doing what?" When Sam replied by wagging her finger at her girlfriend, Luna merely chuckled. "Alright, I'll tell them." She began quickly typing out a text to her dad, making sure to stress to her parents that it was last minute, and that it was all Sam's idea. "It'll probably be a minute or two before she gets back to me."

"That's fair. So, you up for breakfast?"

"Sure, but you better be paying for pulling this stunt."

Sam gave a hearty laugh which made Luna's heart feel fuzzy, especially when the blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Aww, don't be pouty, Luna," she teased, pinching at her cheek a little. "I'm sorry I woke you from your beauty sleep."

Luna jokingly slapped away the pinching hand. "If you said that to Lola, she'd probably think you were being serious."

"Which one's she, the princess?"

"Pageant queen, but yeah."

Sam gave a mini fist pump at her 'victory', which made Luna laugh out loud. "Seriously, though, no hard feelings about the rude awakening?"

Luna tapped her chin. "Hmm… might take a little convincing."

"How 'bout we kiss and make up?"

"Okay!" Sam giggled at the enthusiasm, but proceeded to give Luna a short yet tender kiss on the lips, leaving her 'pixie' to give a happy sigh. "Alright, I forgive you."

"Sweet." She turned to the driver. "Hey, Chunk, how about some tunes before it turns to mush central back here?"

"Not a problem, Sam!" Chunk called out. "What you feeling, post or classic?"

"How about some alt rock for once?" Luna beckoned, to which Chunk shook his head with a sigh.

"Bloody kids," he muttered, to which both tenth graders stuck their tongues out at him, leading to laughter from the three of them as the music began to play.

* * *

At about ten minutes after nine, the van pulled out of a diner that looked like it was straight out of the fifties or sixties. The walls were light pink, and the windows gave view to the red leather booths and white tables on a black and white chequered floor, and a white tiled counter, as well as a jukebox near the door. Right above the double door entrance was a blue neon sign that said 'Mo-Chow'.

"Right, I've gotta leave you girls here," Chunk told the two as he parked out front. "Sam, you know the way there, right?"

"You got it," Sam replied, flashing him a thumbs up.

"Alright. I'll see you two later, then."

"Later, Chunk!" Both girls hollered as they hopped out of the van, closing the doors and waving as the Brit drove off.

"So glad you're paying, cos I'm hungry like the wolf!" Luna told the blonde, rubbing her hands together before yipping as her stomach growled.

"Sounds like it," Sam teased. "Either that, or you secretly ate a bear cub this morning." Luna's cheeks did heat up, but she gave a sarcastic laugh, which let Sam know she didn't really mind it. "Come on."

The two girls walked into the diner, heading straight for a booth by the window and sitting opposite each other. It was almost straight away that their server, a guy in a white shirt, black pants and shoes and pink bow tie, came to the table with a pair of menus. "Morning, ladies, and welcome to Mo-Chow!" He greeted as he handed them the menus. "I'm Gary, and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you today?"

Sam and Luna both opened the menus and looked over the options. "I'm feeling like the honey waffles," Sam said to Luna. "What about you?"

"Those sound good, but I'm practically drooling at the thought of these choc chip pancakes," the brunette replied, then looked back to Gary. "Can I get those with some whipped cream, and some bacon too?"

"Certainly! So, that's one order of honey waffles, one order of choc chip pancakes with whipped cream, and a side order of bacon. Anything to drink?"

"I think I'll have a lemonade," Sam replied, before Luna added, "same here."

"Awesome! Thank you very much, ladies. They'll be out when they're ready."

They handed back the menus and thanked him as he walked to the back to give the chefs their order. "So, what do you think? College student or high school dropout?"

Luna chuckled. "Sam, you're awful… but yeah, I think college student. He's too chipper to be a dropout."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." At that moment, Luna heard her phone vibrate. Sam watched as she pulled it out and checked the message she received, before putting it back. "That your dad?"

"Yeah. He's not pleased that I took off like a bat out of hell, but he's cool as long as I'm back by ten."

Sam smirked. "That better be PM, because I want you with me for the whole day."

Luna giggled giddily at the wording, which only made Sam's smile grow. After she calmed down, Luna put her hands flat on the table and looked Sam right in the eye. "So, are you ever gonna tell me what we're doing today, or are you gonna just throw me of the high board?"

"Alright, alright, I'll spill. Well, there's a few stages set up in Detroit that are gonna be playing music all day long- not a lot of rock, I'll confess, but Chunk told me his band got a gig at one of them, so I wanna go see them perform. Though, it's all a bit bigger than that."

Luna raised her eyebrow. "Bigger how?"

"Well…" Sam then opened up her jacket, allowing Luna to see her shirt, and was surprised when it wasn't her usual shirt. Instead, it was a white shirt with a pair of rainbow flag crossed over each other, and the words 'Proud At Heart' below. "You figure it out?"

"It's… a Pride festival, right?"

"Yep. Motor City Pride, to be exact. Biggest Pride event in the state. What do you think?"

"I don't get it. Why all the secrecy? You could've just said this was what you wanted to do."

Sam's smile weakened. "Well… I wanted to surprise you, Lunes. I thought this could be something we could do together, you know? Do you not like it?"

"No, of course I like it! I'm just surprised. You've never been secretive with me before."

She scoffed in response. "This coming from 'my secret admirer'."

Luna smirked. "You know what I mean." She then reached out and grabbed Sam's right hand. "But, yeah. I think this'll be rockin'."

Sam's cheeks blushed as she gave a coy smile. "Thanks, Luney Tunes."

After Luna let go of Sam's hand, Gary returned with a tray in hand. He placed the tray on the table and put the food in front of the girls. "Alright, here we are. One order of honey waffles, one order of choc chip pancakes with whipped cream and a side of bacon, and two lemonades. Enjoy."

They thanked him once more as he took the tray away, before Luna looked down at her food, her eyes glistening as she inhaled the sweet scent of the dish. "Easy, Lunes," Sam joked. "You look like you're gonna start drooling."

Luna simply grabbed her knife and fork and replied, "guess I better get rid of this before I can. Though, you'll probably be there for ages with yours."

Sam gasped. "Are you serious right now?!"

The flame in her girlfriend's eyes ignited. "You know it!"

Sam's eyes mirrored hers in that way as she grabbed her cutlery. "Oh, it's on! Three… two… one… chow!"

* * *

After what was a mess of an eating contest between the girls, Sam paid the bill, and they took off, walking towards where the festival was happening. While Luna had complained about having to walk, Sam was more than happy- it was a beautiful day, the festival was still an hour away from opening, and she was able to hold her girlfriend's hand the whole time, so she had absolutely no reason to complain. After taking time to walk around, they then met up with Chunk to lend him and his band a hand with their equipment, giving them passes as a reward, and before long, they made their way to the entrance. Looking around, the two of them saw a whole crowd of people of an insane variety. They could see people of every age or race, height or weight, male or female. There were some wearing their regular clothes like how Sam and Luna were, some in insanely colourful clothing and costumes. It was the biggest crowd Luna could remember ever being a part of, in every sense of the word.

"Dude, this is so intense!" Luna said in awe as she looked around.

"I know, right?" Sam replied, not hiding the glee on her face. "It's gonna be so awesome!" Looking at her girlfriend, she saw the slight look of apprehension on her face, which made it clear how overwhelmed the Loud girl was. Deciding to ease that, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, gaining her attention. "Don't worry. I'm gonna hold your hand the whole time, and I'm not losing sight of you. We came here together, so we're gonna stick together. 'Kay?"

With a blush on her freckled cheeks, Luna smiled. "Thanks, Babe."

Sam winked at her in response, before they heard someone speak through a megaphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Motor City Pride!" They announced, which was received with an ovation of cheering and applause from the crowd. "We're all gathered together for one reason above all- to celebrate what makes us different, and be proud of who we are!" Once again, the crowd gave an ovation to this. "There's plenty to do today, so let's not just stand here. The gates to this year's Motor City Pride are officially… open!"

The crowd then lined up at the gates as the attendants began to let them in. When Sam and Luna reached the front of their line, Sam paid their entry fees, and they were each given a pink wristband with the words _Motor City Pride '19_ written in blue.

"There you go, girls," the attendant told them. "Have fun today."

"Thank you!" They replied, before going through the gate. As they did, Luna took a look around and was in awe of what she could see- the streets were decorated brightly, with different stalls set up all over- some with food, some with t-shirts, some for charities, as well as a few other miscellaneous stalls. Everyone was walking around with smiles on their faces. Sam was also amazed by what she saw, but was more enamoured by Luna's look of wonder. The innocence behind her eyes reminded Sam just why she felt about Luna the way that she did.

"So, Lunes," Sam said, getting her attention. "What should we check out first?"

"Dude, I wanna try everything!" Luna excitedly replied. "Seriously, this looks so cool!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's excitement. "Don't worry, Luna. We've got the whole day to check everything out."

Luna took a second to calm herself. "You're right. Hey, why don't you pick something for us to do first? I wouldn't know where to start here."

"You sure?" The brunette nodded. "Alright. In that case, I say we work our way through the stalls. But, first," she took her bag off her back and reached into it, "I've got something for you."

Curious, Luna tried to peek in, only for Sam to poke her on the nose for her troubles. She grumbled a little, much to Sam's amusement, but her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when Sam eventually pulled out a folded bandana, which had three bars in pink, purple and blue (from top to bottom). Before Luna could even say anything, Sam took it and wrapped it around her head, tying it round the back to secure it. Taking a step back to look at Luna, she smiled. "Perfect."

Luna squealed as she tightly hugged the blonde rocker. "I love it, I love it, I love it!" She pressed a loving kiss on Sam's cheek while she laughed happily at the reaction to her gift. "Dude, thank you, it's so awesome!"

"You're welcome! Now, come on, let's make the most of it and have a look around!"

After letting go of her girlfriend, Luna took Sam's hand once more and the two of them went from stall to stall, checking out the games, merch, snacks and other things being displayed. They spoke with a couple of the charity representatives to see what sort of work they were doing and gave a couple of donations, as well as met some of the other Pride-goers, including a couple of people who were fans of Luna's music and wanted to get a photo with the two. At one point, Sam and Luna bumped into a teacher who taught them geography in middle school, and after saying hi and walking their separate ways, the girls turned to each other and said, "knew it" before chuckling.

As the two were tasting a snack from one of the stalls, Sam heard music, and when she saw where it was coming from, she squealed excitedly. "It's the parade!" She told Luna. "Come on, we've got to go see it!"

"Alright, let's go!" Luna replied, letting Sam practically drag her towards the barricade by the road as the crowd of Pride-goers lined up, filling the pavements. As the music grew louder, they could also hear cheers from the crowd some way away from them, which seemed to grow closer as the music did. When the first float turned the corner and began heading along the road towards Sam and Luna, they began cheering too. A series of floats paraded through the street, a variety of different colours and shapes and sizes, with people waving and cheering as they road along. Some floats were from charity organisations, some were from companies, some were high school and university students and clubs. There were some that were plain in their message, and some that were elaborate, but together as one parade, it was a spectacle to be seen. Luna and Sam adored what they saw, waving to the float riders that drove by and cheering along. Luna was so into it that she accidentally knocked into someone, causing her to fall down and knock them to the ground. While Luna wasn't hurt, she was concerned that she had hurt them.

"You okay?" She asked, holding out a hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay," they replied, taking Luna's hand.

"Sorry, about that, I wasn't paying atten-" Luna's mind froze as her eyes went wide. The person she had knocked down was a girl, just a bit younger than herself. From bottom upward, she was wearing pink shoes with darker pink stripes in the centre, rainbow striped socks, a dark pink chequered skirt, a yellow shirt with a black and white face and the word 'BABASHOOK' below it in black and white, and a yellow backpack. While this alone wasn't of surprise to Luna, the girl's face was. "L-Luan?" Luan merely stared back, terrified. Their words would have likely be drowned out by the music, but there were no words to be said. Just as Luna's mind was starting to work again, Luan got up and sprinted through the crowd. "LUAN!"

Luna took off after her sister, trying to squeeze through the large mass of people in search of the comedienne. She tripped up on one man's feet, and while he was apologetic and helped her to her feet, she only gave him a quick thanking before she took off again. She was more careful this time, excusing herself as she squeezed her way through in the direction that Luan had gone. However, after a minute of running, Luna found herself near the entrance again, with no sign of Luan.

"Excuse me, miss?" One of the attendants said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… Yeah," she replied. "Um, did you see a girl in a yellow shirt and a pink skirt near here?"

"Hmm… I think I saw someone like that when I opened the gates but not since. Sorry. Is she a friend of yours?"

"She's my sister."

"Do you want me to make an announcement?"

"No, that's okay, I'll find her."

"Alright, well, stay safe, okay?"

"Thanks, dude."

So, Luna began walking back the way she came, and before long, Sam ran up to her. "Dude, what the hell?" She asked. "Why'd you just take off like that? I thought you-" when she saw the almost pained look on her girlfriend's face, however, she became worried. "Babe… are you okay?" Luna looked back at her girlfriend and shook her head. "Are you hurt?" Again, she shook her head. "Well… what happened?"

* * *

About ten minutes later, the two were sat at a table in a café, a glass of water in front of each of them. Luna had explained to Sam about how she had scared Luan off, and how she didn't know where she had gone. "Woah… I mean… that's a lot to take in."

Luna solemnly nodded, looking at the phone in her hand. On the way to the café, she had tried to ring Luan, but her sister hung up straight away. "I don't get it," she sighed. "Why would she run off like that?"

"Well, maybe she was worried about what you would think, seeing her there."

Luna looked up, curious. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I'm not saying this is necessarily true, but… maybe she came to be part of the Pride festival too? I mean, she might have been here for a friend, or she might be coming to support someone in the parade, but either way, maybe she was worried of what you would think."

The brunette took a moment to consider it, before looking back down at her phone. "Maybe…"

Sam frowned, unhappy that her girlfriend was now so downcast. She knew that the Loud family were close from what Luna had told her, so she could only imagine how hard the girl sat in front of her was taking this. Before she could say anything else, waitress who had taken their orders placed two plates of sandwiches on the table, which Sam thanked her for. While she took a bite of her sandwich, she saw that Luna wasn't doing the same. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I guess not."

With a sigh of her own, Sam put down the sandwich in her hand and took hold of Luna's hand. "Babe, look at me." When she did so, Sam looked her in the eyes and told her, "I know you're worried about your sister, and I can only imagine how difficult this is for you, but right now, tell me- how do you think she's taking this?"

Taken aback, Luna blinked as she thought about how to answer this. "I… I guess she'd be… worried right now?"

"And if this was you, what do you think you would want?"

"Well… I guess that… I'd want some space?"

Sam nodded. "Then, show her that courtesy. Give her some time, and then try again, okay?" Luna was silent for a few seconds, but eventually she nodded. "Okay. Now, come on. If you don't eat your sandwich, I'm going to feed it to you." Luna gave the smallest of chuckles before she obliged, beginning to eat her lunch. The two talked a little while they ate, but Sam noticed that she was quieter than usual. After they finished their food, they paid and left, taking a walk down the street. "So, now that we've seen a lot of the stalls, why don't we check out some of the entertainment? It's going to be a while before Chunk and the band perform their set, so might as well hear the rest before we hear the best, right?"

"I guess so," Luna replied. The two walked for a few seconds, before Luna sighed. "Hey, Sam? Do you think I've ruined this for Luan?"

Sam stopped walking, so Luna did too. "Why would you think that?"

"Well… that look in her eyes. It just screamed, 'absolute terror'. Like if I was this huge monster coming after her. What if she took off and went home after I did that to her? What if she was here with someone, and because of me, things have gone wrong between them? What if-"

Sam put a finger to her lip, having heard enough of her worried ramblings. "Luna… she's your closest sister, and your roommate. She was probably just startled by seeing you. Give her time to process this, and every little thing is gonna be alright."

Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Luna couldn't help but smile. "I don't deserve such a rocking girlfriend," she told her, before kissing her on the cheek. "Alright, I'll give her a chance. Though, I was gonna text her."

"What were you gonna text her?" Luna pulled out her phone and typed out the message, then showed it to Sam:

_Hey, Lulu. I'm sorry if I scared you before. I just want to talk. If you're up to it, come find me, okay? Luna x_

Sam smirked. "You send kisses in texts to all your sisters?" Luna rolled her eyes, but still stifled a chuckle. "But, seriously, I think that's good. You should send it."

"You sure?" The blonde nodded, prompting her to take a deep breath. "Okay. And… send."

* * *

After sending the text, Sam led Luna towards one of the entertainment venues involved in the Pride festival. The two of them found themselves getting right into the crowd that was near the stage, dancing along with the live music being played. While it wasn't necessarily their sort of music, and the energy of it all meant they had to buy a bottle of water each about halfway through, they enjoyed the variety of what was on offer, and the feeling of being there surrounded by people- some vastly different and some quite similar- with one particular connection between them, it just felt natural for the two high schoolers, and they loved every minute of it.

After a few hours, though, they decided to take a break before they would go see Chunk perform in the underground venue, and take the chance to grab some pizza. They made there way toward one of the still open stalls and bought a pepperoni pizza to split, with Luna paying this time since Sam had paid for breakfast and they split the bill for lunch. After purchasing the greasy treat, the two of them walked to the nearby park and sat down at a free bench, placing the pizza box between them.

"I'm looking forward to this," Luna said, licking her lips as she took in the scent of the pizza from the now opened box.

"Yeah, this should really fuel us up," Sam replied. "We're gonna need the energy when we go see Chunk perform." Luna nodded and prepared to grab her first slice, but was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. She was quick to pull it out of her pocket, but when she saw what it was, she frowned before pocketing the device once more. "What's wrong?"

"I was… hoping it would be Luan, but it was just Chunk reminding us that we're on the list for his concert."

Sam frowned as well. "Still heard nothing?" Luna shook her head in confirmation. "Oh, Lunes… I wish I knew what to tell you right now, but… I don't. Sorry."

"It's okay. I just… wish I could talk to her. You know?"

"I know you do." An idea then came to her head. "Hey, once we've eaten this, why don't we grab some ice cream and walk around for a bit before the concert? See if we can find her?"

The Loud girl's eyes lit up when she heard this. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. Plus, out of all your sisters, I'd say Luan's my favourite."

"Heh. Don't say that around my fam, I'd predict a riot."

The two girls laughed together, before proceeding to engorge the pizza sat between them, with Sam being cheeky and poking a bit of sauce on Luna's nose, leading to a bit of a mess and a lot more laughter between them. After the pizza was finished and they cleaned up their mess, they put the box in the trash and made their way to an ice cream cart. Sam got a cone with a scoop of cookie dough ice cream, while Luna got a classic ice cream sandwich. They waved goodbye to the vendor after paying for the frozen treats, and began walking around while eating them. After a few moments and their desserts were almost finished, Sam spotted someone in the distance. "Luna, look."

As the brunette did so, she realised why Sam had asked her to. Sat on a bench further ahead was none other than Luan, with a miniature Pride Flag in her hand. Sat next to her was a pale girl with long black hair, wearing white socks in grey boots with black straps, a dark purple-grey skirt, a black and grey striped t-shirt over a white long sleeved t-shirt with thin black stripes, and a pink bow with a skull in her hair. Both girls had multicoloured confetti in their hair, but neither cared.

"You still nervous about your sister?" The raven haired girl asked, taking a sip from her Flippee.

"Yeah," Luan replied quietly.

"Well, what is it that really scares you?" Luan looked at her, surprised by the question. "I mean, I remember you telling me that she's bi, so she's probably here for the same reason we are, right?"

"R-right…"

"So, she's not going to hate you, is she?"

"I never thought she'd hate me, Maggie. I just…"

She then murmured the rest of that sentence, which Maggie couldn't understand. "I didn't hear that."

"That was the point," Luan fired back with a slight smirk, to which Maggie couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Only you could make a joke right now." She then noticed how there was a tear in the comedienne's eye as she looked down at the flag in her hands. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just… I'm really glad I came here with you. This has probably been the greatest day of my life."

Maggie smiled at her, before shuffling towards her and pulling her into a hug. "Me too." Luan hugged her back, and was about to say something else, but caught glimpse of her sister and her girlfriend approaching them. She grew nervous and held Maggie a bit tighter, burying her face into the crook of her neck. The black haired girl, and after a brief moment of searching, she spotted the two rockers, which put the pieces together for her. "You know you're going to have to speak to her, right?"

"I-I know, but…"

"But, nothing. If you and her are as close as you say you are, then you're worrying for nothing. If you want me here, I'm not going anywhere."

"You'd do that for me?" Looking up, she saw her nod. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Her pale cheeks heated up a little. "O-only when you tell me I am."

Luan giggled, before sitting up properly and looking towards her sister. "Luna!" She called out, waving her over. Sam and Luna then picked up the pace and jogged over to them.

"Hey, there you are, dudette!" Luna greeted. "I was wondering where you went to!"

"Oh, we've just… been around." She then turned to Maggie. "Maggie, this is my sister Luna." She turned back to Luna. "Luna, this is Maggie."

"Nice to meet you," Maggie told the brunette.

"Nice to meet you too, dudette," she replied, then pointed to Sam. "This is my girlfriend, Sam."

"Hey," the blonde said with a small wave.

"So, we were just- I-I mean, we- I, um… how…"

Luna, finding herself stumbling on her words, sent a pleading look towards Sam, who gave an amused smile, before looking at the younger girls. "We were gonna go see a friend of ours perform at one of the venues. Wanna join us?"

Maggie was going to speak, but her phone went off, and looking at the message she received, she sighed. "That's my mom," she explained. "She's come to pick us up."

"Oh…" Luan shrugged to the two older girls. "Guess I'll see you at home then, Luna."

"You can stay if you want."

Luan turned to her friend, surprised by this suggestion. "Really? I mean… it's not gonna be as much fun without you."

Maggie blushed a little bit, which didn't go unnoticed by the two older girls, but she nodded. "That's sweet, but I don't mind. Besides, it might give you guys chance to… talk."

Luan took a few seconds to think about it, making Maggie think she might've pressured her too much, but before she could apologise. "Alright. But, can I at least walk you to your car?"

Maggie complied, and with Sam and Luna behind them, they walked toward the car park, where Maggie's mom was waiting in a silver car near the gate. After telling her how the day was and explaining the change in plans, Maggie turned to Luan. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Why not tonight?"

Maggie chuckled, before looking Luan right in the eyes. "Thanks for the best day ever."

"No, Maggie. Thank you." And right away, the two leaned towards each other and pressed their lips together, making their hearts beat faster in just the few seconds the delicate yet passionate contact lasted, their cheeks visibly reddened. "I'll, uh… call you when I get home."

"S-sure." With that, Maggie got in the car and waved as her mother drove them away, with Luan, Luna and Sam waving them off.

* * *

A few hours later, the three of them were in the back of Chunk's van, having come from the venue after seeing Chunk's band perform. The three of them had rocked out with the crowd, with Chunk calling Sam and Luna onto the stage for one song, making the crowd go wild. After helping Chunk and his band get their equipment into another van, they set off, and were nearing Franklin Avenue. "Hope you girls haven't kipped off back there," the Brit called out, "cos we're about to reach your home."

"Cheers, Chunk, mate," Luna replied in her British accent. She then turned to Luan, who had been quiet the whole ride back. "You okay?"

"Yeah… just a bit tired." She then leaned towards her sister. "Is it okay if we talk in the garage when we get back?"

Luna gave a soft smile. "Of course, dudette."

A few minutes later, the van pulled up into the driveway of 1216 Franklin Avenue. Turning off the engine, Chunk turned around in his seat. "Alright, we've made it! Luna, Luan, thanks for coming to see me. It was nice having you there."

"No problem, Chunkmaster," Luna told him, throwing up 'the goat'.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it," Luan added.

"Cheers, girls. Good night."

"You two, Chunk." Luna opened the door, then turned to Luan. "I'm gonna say bye to Sam real quick, okay?" The comedienne nodded, then got out and headed toward the garage, leaving the pixie cut girl alone with the blonde girl. "So…"

"Nervous?" Luna nodded. "Don't be. You've got this, Luna."

The brunette couldn't help but smile at this, now feeling more confident at the looming conversation. "Thanks, babe. Though, what I was gonna say was… this has probably been the greatest experience of my life, and I can't think of anyone better to have shared it with than you." Sam's heart skipped a beat at these words, then melted entirely as she took hold of the brunette by her cheeks, Luna doing the same as they locked their lips together, the kiss making the two feel as one. They held it for maybe ten seconds, neither wanting to let go but doing so when they needed air, leaving them with dazed, goofy smiles on their faces. "Is it just me, or does kissing you just get better each time?" They both laughed giddily, before Luna got to her feet and stepped out of the van. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too, babe."

And so, after one more kiss and a final goodbye, Sam shut the doors to the back of the van, leaving Luna to wave as Chunk drove her away. The smile still on her face, she turned and walked over to the garage, where her roommate and sister was sat down with her back against the wall, twiddling the small flag in her hands, shivering a bit. "Here," she offered, removing her hoodie. "You look a bit chilly, dudette." Her younger sister gave a quick smile as thanks, before accepting the hoodie and slipping it on over her shirt. Sitting down next to her, Luna sighed. "So… I'm gonna be honest here, Lulu. I don't really know where to start here."

Without a laugh or a smile, Luan shook her head. "Me neither," she quietly answered, making Luna frown.

'C'mon, Luna, think.' A few seconds of agonising silence later, she spoke again. "Well… I guess we could start with… how you two met."

Luan nodded. "Okay. Well… remember when Lincoln became my assistant for birthday parties? Well, it was at the one I had bailed him out of. It was Maggie's birthday, and his usual 'falling down' act wasn't working, so I went and we did a mime act which saved everything. While Lincoln began packing everything up, Maggie came over to me and thanked me for saving her birthday. We started talking, and after a while, we started hanging out."

Luna saw the small smile that had grown on Luan's face, and it made her smile too. "That's nice, dude. I'm guessing it was a while before you two… Y'know."

The comedienne nodded, her cheeks tinging with a blush. "Y-Yeah. She… she kind of just… surprised me with it one day. I was completely surprised by it, but… at the same time, I kind of felt the same way. I always enjoyed the time we spent together, but… I never realised how much she meant until then."

Hearing a soft chuckle from her older sister, she turned to her with a confused look. "I know just what you mean. Couple of months before me and Sam started going out, we were at a party, us and some friends from school. We danced to the music for a bit before the party ended, and Sam's dad was still gonna be a while before he picked us up. We were just sat there, talking and laughing, and then all of a sudden, she turned to me and said, "God, I love you, Luna." I knew she didn't mean it in _that_ way, not back then at least, but… I just froze for a second. We laughed it off, but that night when I got home…" A happy sigh escaped her lips. "It was like everything just made sense."

"I think I remember that night, though I thought it was that some boy had made you fall in love. Guess I was only half right." They both laughed a little, but Luan's laughter stopped first as a somber look took over her face, and when Luna realised this, she stopped laughing as well. "I'm… sorry I freaked out earlier."

"That's okay, Luan. Just… talk to me, you know? It's just me, and I care about you."

Luan took a moment, looking away in shame, before eventually beginning to explain. "I just… I got scared, you know? I wasn't even expecting to do this until Maggie called me and asked me to come here. Then, when I saw you looking at me, I just… I freaked. You're the first person in our family to find out that I'm bi." She saw Luna wanted to say something, so she cut her off. "I know what you're going to say, and yes, I do still think Benny is cute, but at the moment, I'm more into Maggie."

Luna gave a nod. "So, I think I know what the answer to this is, but I'm gonna ask it anyway- what is it that's scaring you the most?"

She rubbed the back of her arm, feeling her nerves return. "Well… I'm afraid they'll all look at me differently because of it, you know?"

The rocker nodded. "I had the same fear, and it's why I took a while before I came out to you guys. But none of you treated me any different, did you? You made me realise that I'm still me, no matter who I like, boy or girl, and that you would always love me." She then placed a hand on her younger sister's knee. "And it'll be the same for you. Trust me."

Luan couldn't help but smile, wiping a tear away from her eye. "Thanks, Luna."

"And, hey. I promise not to tell anyone. Until you're ready to tell the fam, it'll be our secret."

With a hopeful look in her eye, Luan held out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

Luna smirked, linking her pinky with the comedienne's. "I wouldn't 'pink' of breaking it."

The intentional pun brought out the loudest laughter Luna had heard from her fourteen year old sister all day, prompting her to pull her into a side on hug. As the two noticed the sun setting behind the nearby houses, the two couldn't help but smile, and no matter what the future would bring, the two girls would always look back on that day as one of the greatest days of their lives, as it brought them so much closer together with not just their girlfriends, but with each other too.

**THE END**


	2. Call out

**Okay, guys, real talk. First of all, thank you to those who have read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I appreciate feedback, whether it be constructive criticism or praise.**

**However, I have something that I need to say- for this story, I've been receiving just as many 'guest reviews' that are… well, let's call a spade a spade- they're homophobic. 'It's bad enough they ruined the show by making her a f**', 'why does the fandom still support this f** couple', 'She's not a fucking f**', and one who even used the phrase 'LGBT asslickers'. I don't mind people reviewing anonymously, but when it comes to this, I'm putting my foot down- either review with an actual account or don't bother. Take your homophobic thoughts and lock them up in the sad mess that is your mind. These are FAN stories, so don't take them that fucking seriously. Yeah, it's not a canon couple- who cares?! Loudcest isn't canon, and I'm not a fan of that, but it doesn't stop people writing or making art about that. If all you've got to say is some outdated, prejudiced, discriminatory bullshit, don't bother if you don't have the guts to put your name to your thoughts. **


End file.
